Cousin Fun
by Ambygs123
Summary: Challenge response.  Dani has come back and spends time with Danny and Val.  What could happen?
1. Chapter 1

_Another challenge response! Got to love them. This one was created by sonshine4ever. It had to have Danny and Dani bonding and some other stuff in it as well. Just go to sonshine4ever's page to see the rules. I'm too lazy to type them all out. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this fic, it's the first time I have written in Dani. Onto the story!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. And Dani owns the "flying away dramatically" thing. Oh, the story is set after all the episodes except Phantom Planet._

**Cousin Fun**

The night sky of Amity was clear for a change. There was no rain or clouds, and surprisingly no ghosts as well. Because it was such a peaceful night, Phantom was enjoying it to the fullest. He was a streaking blur of black and white in the night sky, making loops and other shapes as he flew over the sleeping town. After a while he slowed down and became more of a humanoid shape, his ghost sense went off.

"Great, now what? Better not be the Box Ghost. It's only nine-thirty; I might make it home before curfew for once." Phantom grumbled as he flew off toward downtown Amity Park where the attack was taking place.

"I Technus, Master of Technology, will take control of all the technology found in this store and use it to take over the world!" Technus yelled as he gathered up the all of the technology found in the electronic store and gathered it up around him to create a super body for himself.

"Technus, who is almost as lame as the Box Ghost. Hey Technus! Did you pay for that stuff? 'Cause if not then I'm gonna make you pay!" Danny yelled as he charged an ecto-blast in his hand and shot it off at Technus.

"Foolish child! You cannot defeat Technus! I have upgraded! I am now Technus 3.0! I am more powerful than I was before!" Technus said as he completed his new body, which looked just like the first body he made when Danny first got his powers.

"Wow Technus, I thought you said you upgraded; looks more like you downgraded instead." Danny went to hit him with another ecto-blast, when a different green blast came out of nowhere, followed by a pink blast. The force of these two blasted Technus into the power lines, causing some of the armor to fall off.

"What the heck was that?" Danny said as he turned around, but was quickly tackled in the sky by a black and white blur, which was followed by a young woman flying on a hover board.

"Danny!" the black and white blur cried, pulling Phantom closer to her, the enemy forgotten for a moment.

"Danielle? What are you doing here? And why isn't Valerie shooting as me?" Danny said as he returned the hug to Danielle.

"Cool it Ghost Boy. The only reason I can was because Dani needed help finding you. Just so happened some other ecto-scum showed up as well." Valerie said as she readied her gun at Technus, who was starting to wake up again.

"Well then cuz, are you going to keep asking questions, or do you want to kick some butt?" Dani said as she let go of Phantom and got into a fighting stance.

"Do you really need to ask?" Phantom replied as he also got into a stance and readied yet another beam in his hand. Dani also fired off a blast, and Valerie sent one off as well. Soon Technus was defeated, and Danny quickly sucked him into the thermos and put the lid on. Just as he turned to talk to Valerie and Dani, a large vehicle turned around the corner, taking out a fire hydrant along the way. Soon two adults jumped out of the GAV with weapons blazing, ready to hit the two ghosts in front of them.

"Stop right there you ecto-abomination! Come down quietly with your hands raised above your head! And Valerie, what are you doing here? It's a school night. You should get home." Maddie first yelled at Phantom and Dani, the rest of it said in a motherly tone of voice to Valerie.

"Sorry Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, I have questions for the ghost boy and the girl is my friend. Can't let you have them today." Valerie said as she got closer to the couple, and then set off some smoke bombs, giving the ghosts and Valerie cover for them to get away. Phantom quickly followed Valerie to the park, while Dani followed them both. Soon they landed in the park.

"Ok, now it's question time. Why did you save us back there?" Phantom asked Valerie as he sat down on a nearby bench.

"Because I have questions of my own. I know that Vlad is half human. I also know that Dani has to be something more than just a cousin. She looks too much like you to be a cousin. More like a sibling, or knowing Vlad, a clone. Am I close?" Valerie said as she deactivated her hover board and took her helmet off.

"Right on the nose. That's the reason you and Danny needed to save me that day, Vlad was trying to destroy me because he thought I was an "imperfection"." Dani said, using air quotes around the last word.

"Ok, I have one more question. You are half human. For you to be a clone of ghost-creep over there, he has to be half human." Valerie said as she faced down both Phantoms.

"Wow, you had a lot of time to think about this Val. Yes, I am half human. But you aren't going to like who I am." Danny said as he hung his head down. He knew that Valerie wasn't going to like what she saw.

"Why? Are you some bad boy woman-hater? 'Cuz I find that hard to believe. Dani is a good kid, and I have forgiven you about the dog and showing dad who I am. Show me who you are." Valerie said as she poked Phantom in the chest with each word of her last statement.

"Fine, Dani why don't you change first. She might freak out less if she sees you change. Might jog her memory as to who I am." Phantom said to Dani as he lifted his head toward her.

"Ok Danny." She said as she allowed the change to happen. A bright light engulfed her waist, and then split across her. Her jumpsuit was replaced by a blue hoodie, red shorts and blue tennis shoes. White hair was replaced by raven black and a red beanie, and ice blue took the place of the toxic green eyes. Soon a human girl replaced the ghost gal that was once there.

"What does he mean by jog my memory? The only person I know with black hair and blue eyes is Danny Fen… no, you can't be, you can't!" Valerie said with a look of disbelief growing on her face.

"I'm sorry Val." Phantom said as the same blue lights engulfed his waist. His hazmat suit was slowly replaced by a white t-shirt with red trim and a red circle and blue jeans. The green toxic eyes were replaced by an icy blue, and finally his stark white hair with dark raven black. Soon where Danny Phantom once was, Danny Fenton now sat. He just looked at Valerie with his blue eyes as he studied Valerie's reaction to this new fact about her friend. He saw her reaction as she tried to process all of the information just given to her. It was first a look of surprise, followed by confusion as well.

"I didn't see that coming. I think I need to go home now and think. I won't tell anyone your secret, but right now I just need to go through everything I know and see where I stand." Valerie said as she put her helmet back on and activated her board.

"Ok Val. Just call if you have any questions ok? I'll answer them all." Danny said to her as he stood up from the bench.

"See you later Valerie. I have a question for you though. You called me a friend. Did you mean that?" Dani asked Valerie as she walked over to Danny, which just showed Valerie how much they looked alike.

"Yeah, I did mean it for you. I have to rethink about it for Fenton. See you both later." Valerie then took off, heading toward her home.

"Do you think she'll still be your friend?" Dani asked Danny as they walked out of the park and headed toward the Nasty Burger.

"I hope so. I will always be her friend, even if she doesn't want to be mine. Anyway Danielle, what brings you here? Any reason?" Danny asked Dani as they continued to walk down the street.

"I just wanted to see you and Valerie. You are the only family I have, and she is one of my only friends."

"Ok, Ok, I get your point. How about we head over to the Nasty Burger and get a shake before they close?" Danny said to Dani as they stopped in front of the teen hangout.

"Yeah! Let's get food!" Dani shouted as she ran into the store, Danny following behind her, chuckling about Dani's childish antics.

_First chapter done! Will probably be a two-shot because I want them to bond more. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter to this story. More stories are on the way, Yeah for days off and no writer's block! Until later, Amby_


	2. Chapter 2

_Second (and last) chapter for this challenge. Glad you all liked the first chapter, it was fun to write. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom (sighs)_

**Cousin Fun**

"Ok, now that we have some food in us, let's fly back to my place because my curfew is in 5 minutes." Danny said to Dani as they walked down the street, full of the fries and shakes they had eaten.

"I'll race ya. Try and keep up." Dani said with a smirk, quickly changing into ghost form, rocketing off toward the Fenton household.

"You're on!" Danny said changing into Phantom and chasing after her, surprised that her speed was so close to his own. Soon they were both just black and white blurs in the sky, racing toward the alley beside Fenton Works. They were neck and neck the whole time, but Dani put forth a small burst of at the very end and touched down first, making her the winner. "I won, I won!" she shouted in a loud whisper, changing back into human form. Phantom touched down beside her and changed back as well, quickly running toward his front door. Dani followed behind him.

"Hi mom, hi dad. I'm home. Going to my room now love you bye!" He said as he ran up the stairs, Dani invisible behind him. He then shut the door and they both flopped down on the bed.

"That was fun! Let's race again sometime." Dani said as she took off her shoes and sock. She pulled her hat of after that, throwing it onto Danny's desk.

"Sure Danielle, we can do that. What brought you here anyway? It's not like you to just appear out of nowhere without needing something." Danny said as he pulled off his shoes and socks.

"I just wanted to see you. You are my only family, and I do miss you." Dani said as she pulled Danny into another hug.

"I know Dani, I miss you too. You know that you are always welcomed here at any time." Danny said to her returning the hug.

"Thanks Danny. I love you cuz." She said as she let out a yawn and fell asleep.

"I love you too cuz." Danny said as he leaned back, letting his head hit the pillow and Dani's head using his stomach as one. "See you in the morning." Danny then closed his eyes, letting sleep take him over. In the morning, he woke up to find Dani missing, but a note on the desk.

_Thanks for letting me stay the night Danny; I had a lot of fun the past day. _

_See you soon, Love Dani._

"Love you too Dani, love you too." Danny said out loud, turning toward his closet to get ready for the day.

_End of this bonding story, I had fun with this challenge. My sis is working on a different story involving Danny and Dani, and it sounds funny. I can't wait to write it. Hope you all enjoyed and see you all soon. Amby_


End file.
